Close the Door
by Secret Agent Awesome
Summary: Robin gets a little too banged up in a battle one day. What will happen when he doesn't remember Starfire? StarfirexRobin BBxRaven Cyborg, as usual, is a lonely hag. XD Rating may change. Please R&R! Edit: Abandoned. :(
1. Forgotten?

**(A/N) Hey! If you're reading this, I reward you with a cookie. A really good cookie. And you deserve it, because if you keep reading, you will be trapped! Trapped in a world of my fanfiction, and either you will escape immediately, or continue reading. Either way, when you get out, you'll probably be hungry. So…. COOKIE. Also…. STORY. (A/N)**

_Starfire'sPOV_

"Robin!" I screeched as I landed abruptly. We had defeated Overload, but at what cost? The Boy Wonder's body was mangled and bloody. All of the Titans, save for me, where circled around him. I ran over to him, accidentally pushing Beast Boy aside. He was conscious, but from the looks of things, he didn't want to be. His arm was twisted in a sick way, and his face was slightly green. There was a large shard of rock from a nearby building that had been caught in the crossfire of our earlier battle wedged deeply in his side, and he was practically swimming in a puddle of his own blood. "Robin?" I asked again begging for an answer. Cyborg was scanning him for damages. Usually this kind of thing could wait until we got back to the Tower. Right now, it would decide if we went back to the tower, or straight to a hospital. Cy looked up from his task, a grim look on his face.

" 4 broken ribs, broken arm, 97 deep cuts, 78 bruises, and a hell of a lot of blood loss," He stated simply.

"He… He will be okay, yes?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about how much pain he is in."  
I suddenly felt a lot better. He will be fine. He hurts, but he will be fine. I was filled with joy, as relief replaced the sorrow and despair that had grown at the thought of losing another Titan. It had taken me a long time to get over losing Terra. I did not want to go back to that kind of pain. But this pain was different. Maybe… Robin was more than just a Titan to me? I shook the thought off, and prepared to go home. I heard Raven mutter her usual incantation and levitate the scratched up hero, floating with him in the direction of our home. Beast Boy transformed into a large bird, grabbing Cyborg in his claws and starting to fly back to the tower.

_Robin's POV_

I couldn't see. I felt a sharp pressure in my left side, but most feeling other feeling had been lost for a while. My whole world was a fuzzy white, and I barely managed to notice when I felt my weight shift back and forth. I knew one of the Titans were flying me home. But I didn't know it for long. A loud thud, and the movement stopped. Had we landed? My world slowly turned black.

_1 hour later_

_Robin's POV(Still….)_

"When is he going to wake up?" A familiar voice was asking.

"I don't know Star. Maybe when you stop ASKING THAT QUESTION." I heard Cyborg say. I opened my eyes, and my field of vision was tinted slightly red. I attempted to sit up, but the pain in my side prevented me from doing what I had wished. I grunted painfully in response, and within that millisecond, my whole team was surrounding me with another girl with them.

They were smiling, telling me all at once how relieved they were to see me. I smiled back, and sat up, despite the pain. After a while, I couldn't take not knowing anymore. Feeling like my usual self, with a couple more bandages than normal, I decided to ask.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" My team looked confused.

"Who is this friend that you speak of?" The stranger said in a familiar voice. The voice gave me longing, and a feeling I couldn't recognize, like… love or something. Definitely something. "Is this another Earth joke? Shall I laugh? I do not understand."

"Neither do I…" Raven said, and Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Were they trying to trick me?

"Her. Who is she?" I stated rather rudely, pointing to the beautiful stranger who had spoken before. As I said this, she gasped. I immediately felt bad for what I had said. It hurt me to see this girl hurting. But I did not understand what I had done wrong.

"I am Starfire. And you do not remember me?" She said sadly.

**(A/N) Ugghh. So, that was off in so many different ways. I apologize for its shortness! I'll fix that up soon in later chapters. And I know that Star's POV is OOC, but I tried to make her dialogue correct in that aspect. So, yeah. XD Please review, and tell me what you think, and if I should continue!**


	2. Something to Live With

**(A/N) Look at me, updating again, like a good little girl! Thanks you so much for the reviews. They really are helpful, and they usually brighten up my day! And, in response to BlueBerryBoo, since I can't PM anyone for some reason, I have thought about that multiple times before I posted it! And, no matter where my train of thought led, it always ended in the same spot- He remembers the rest of the team because they were all there before he blacked out. Starfire, on the other hand, didn't make it over to him before he lost vision. Also, I feel like he would have been blocking out any feelings towards Star for a while, as to not endanger her/him/everyone and such, so he tried not to think of her. The rest of the team was the last thing he saw. I don't know, does that make any sense? *Sigh* I hope so. Because, for the sake of what I have planned, the Wonder Boy is the one who needs to forget. ANYWAY, this next chapter with have some RavenxBB in it. Because that's just how I work. (A/N)**

_Beast Boy's POV_

I looked at Starfire. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. "I am Starfire. And you do not remember me?" She was saying, more of a statement than a question. Robin shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, no. Should I? What happened? The last thing I do remember is my team, they were all looking at me."  
Starfire sighed, "Not all, I am afraid. And for that, I blame myself."

The rest of us were speechless. There were so many things we needed to say, but we couldn't think of how to say them. To be honest, it had always seemed to me that Starfire would be the last of us to be forgotten. Robin and she had always… Just had something. And It didn't seem possible for that something to just.. Disappear. Cyborg looked at Raven and I.

"I'm going to my room. These two need some alone time. Y'all might want to do the same. "

I looked over to Robin, and Starfire. Robin was staring at us, and Starfire was staring at him. I frowned, and slowly followed Raven and Cyborg out the door. Cyborg walked straight to his room, no doubt planning to build something. Whether it would be to help Robin, or to take his mind off of the cloud of confusion that was consuming us all, was impossible to tell.

"So, what do you think?" Raven was asking me in her monotone voice. The voice that sent shivers down my spine. I looked up and tried to smile at her, but realized it was impossible when I started thinking about how I would feel if it was Robin who had forgotten me. Or worse yet, if Raven had been the one to forget me, and forget our newly confessed feelings for each other.

Our feelings. Another confusing topic. Raven was never really one to admit any kind of emotion, and on that night, when she had kissed me, I wasn't sure if I was more surprised that she liked me back, or that she had the ability to like anyone at all. We had kissed several times since then, but no one in the team knew of our relationship. We had both agreed that that was not a good idea. Robin would discourage it, saying that it endangered our mission. Cyborg would mock us, and Starfire would… What would Star do?

"Hello? Did your brain die again?" Raven was asking, wakening me from the trance of my thoughts. I looked up at her perfect face.

"What?"

"I said, 'What do you think?'"

"Oh. Well, I am not quite sure what to think," I looked at my feet.

Raven cupped her hand under my chin, and gently pushed my head up so that I was facing her. "I think," she began in her dull, beautiful voice, "That we need to fix it."

_Starfire's POV_

"What do you mean?" Robin asked me after everyone but we had left.

"Not all of your team had been looking at you, Robin," I said, holding back tears. "I was not there. And now you have forgotten me."

"You? You're part of my team? Where am I?"

"You are in Titans Tower. Our home. Surely you will remember it."

He seemed to ponder her statement. It was obvious by the way he moved that he was thinking intently. He began to chew on his bottom lip, frowning deeply. He looked around the Tower's infirmary. It looked like he was familiarizing himself with it, and it saddened me that he needed to.

"Is this it?"

"You are in the infirmary. There are many more rooms here. Do you wish for me to show you?" I asked, a pleading tone dripping from my lips. He thought more, and eventually agreed.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Anything else I need to know?" He asked, and I helped him off the bed. He was wincing slightly. There was no doubt in my mind that he was in seemingly unbearable pain. But he was Robin. He was the Boy Wonder, and he was a Titan. Seemingly unbearable pain was something we were all used to. I suppose emotional pain is an exception, when it comes to me, for I felt the urge to crumple into a ball and lie on the floor for days.

"I am sure that there is. Maybe you should ask some questions." I suggested as we made our way, slowly, I might add, to the main room.

_1 Week Later_

Robin had always been a quick learner. He was even quicker at remembering. He only needed a boost. For example, the first thing he remembered was Slade. All it took was one look at his wall of newspaper clippings and the artifacts for him to remember nearly every battle the Titan's had had. But some things took more time to remember than others. Although he had remembered the Tower almost immediately, he still did not seem able to grasp the possibility that I was a Titan. Of course, he vaguely remembers fighting alongside me, but there was so much about u=me that he did not remember. Like the kiss I had planted firmly upon his lips upon entering the planet Earth. Not that I had brought it up, of course. It did not seem important. It was purely to gain the knowledge of the human language. But I would still wonder if it would be helpful to remind him sometimes.

I have been 'keeping the distance', as they say on Earth, from him since the night of the battle with Overload. He seemed uncomfortable around me, and very comfortable around the rest of the team. It hurt, but it was something I could deal with. I knew he would remember me eventually. He simply had too. But in the meantime, This sadness was something to live with.

**(A/N) That was…. A little longer. 0.e Again, I apologize for its abruptness! I know what I have planned, I am just having a hard time getting there. Thank you for reading, and pleasepleaseplease review! Now I am off to find a burrito, and eat it. Peace!**


	3. Bitchy Beaches

**Hey, guys!  
I am so sorry, this isn't an update. :'(**

**I'm a bitch, I know. I'm just letting you know that I won't be able to update for a while...**

**I am at the beach for about a week, and I left my laptop at home. :/  
**

**So, yeah. Just...  
**

**Just letting you know, I guess...  
**

**LIZI OUT  
**


	4. OMFG PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**(A/N) Okay... This is a little.. apology note that I will be posting on all of my stories.**

**I feel like the worst person ever. EVER. My laptop broke, and my freak of a mom hates the IDEA of fanfiction, so it's kind of a hushhush operation for me. If I can't write in my room alone, then I can't write at all. I'm actually writing this on my sister's school issued Mac. **

**So, I am sorry for not writing anything in a while. And I wish I could make promises of soon posts, but I can't. I may post later tonight, but I cannot be sure. **

**Another thing, I cried today, thanks to you guys. **

**I opened my email for the first time in FOREVER and was bombarded with reviews. You guys are so sweet, I legitimately broke down and cried. Happy tears, though. XD **

**So yeah. I really Filching love you. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah(sp) and a Happy New Year. :D  
**

**I will hopefully get something REAL uploaded tonight. (A/N)**


	5. So This is It FAREWELL I'LL MISS YOU

**(A/N) Sorry to anyone who cares, but this fic has been abadoned. **

**What with school and shit, I just can't handle it. I'm stupid, I know. But feel free to pick up where I left off. Just message me if you want too, so I know and can read it myself/inform the followers who is doing it. **

**Again, I'm so sorry! I hate it when this happens. You have no idea. **

**So bye. Check out some of my other stuff, I'm more loyal there, and not as much of a flighty bitch. **


End file.
